Genkai
Genkai, renowned as "Kainoa" and dreaded as the Admin Kainoa, was an eminent Xbox Gamer turned elitist PC Gamer until, stripped of his Steam Account, he returned to the crumbling Xbox Live and helped defeat the Steam Empire he had helped establish. A human male, and acknowledged as a very gifted PC Gamer, he was trained as a Steam User by Gaben and a number of other Admins, both on Xbox Live and at the Microsoft Headquarters in Washington. Live and Loaded Being very charismatic, by 3964 Gigabytes he was a Hardcore Xbox Live Gamer respected enough to amass a notable friends list that argued for Xbox Live intervention in the Console Wars. Though opposed in this by the Clan itself, Genkai could not be dissuaded. Revealing the horror of the Console War's genocide of the children's parent's wallets, Genkai bolstered his friends list and then quickly circumvented the Council of Live, exploiting a technicality that forced it to begrudgingly "sanction" the intervention he desired. With the Council of Live sidelined, the charismatic young Gamer and his closest friend, FatherSithis234, were able to recruit and lead a faction of Xbox Live to war without fear of reprisal. A "talented" RTS tactician and strategist, Genkai directed the Xbox Republic to victory after assuming command of its forces in 3,916 TB, finally ending the console wars, the following year with the defeat and execution of Hideo Kojima, the hacking of the Sony Network and the temporary ban of Playstation 3 users—acts which earned him a reputation among the Sony Gamers as Genkai the Butcher. In the wake of this triumph, Genkai, and his loyal twelve year old followers, and the third of the Xbox Live Fleet that remained under his direct control ventured into the realms of PC Gaming— in pursuance of Sony stragglers—and ceased all communications with the known network. Episode 3: Revenge of the Shit In those player made servers in the PC Realm, in Steam, Genkai and Fathersithis234 came face to face with the long hidden Imperium of Galgoria and its Emperor. Thus, having already embraced the seductive ways of PC teachings he encountered at the Valve Headquarters in Washington, Genkai's induction into their traditions was finally completed. Bid by his newfound master to acquire the Lag Switch—a superweapon of the Imperium of Galgoria—on his behalf, Genkai successfully tracked down the last IP Adresses required to reveal its true server. Upon securing the ancient Lag Switch, however, he returned to the civilization he had left behind openly as Admin Genkai, proclaiming himself to be the True Admin of Steam. Commanding the continued obedience of many twelve year olds from the Console Wars and the Youtube Wars, and alongside the man who was now his Modderator, Modderator Fathersithis234, Genkai betrayed Xbox Live, turned against the Xbox Republic, and plunged the known galaxy into the Civil Platform War. Dark Territory, a adventure in the art of the cock-punch Genkai, now known as Lt. Kainoa, had exiled himself from the PC empire he had built in 3,920, and began a experimental journey to find the meaning of Steam sales More money for games. Gaben had come to him in a prophetic vision after a really bad bong hit, Gaben prophesized the end of all consoles and the begining of a galatic PC empire. Lt. Kainoa was quite confused as this all had happened before. He then realized that he was suffering from a lack of porn and weed and began another great search for moe money. He was last spotted in a ditch in Kansas city begging for Hershey kisses to pay off his rent. THE LEDGEND LIVES ON